


Enchiladas and Earl Grey (The Ballad of Hoshi and Q)

by Glory1863



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best and juiciest rumors on the grapevine don't always have the latest intel.  Case in point:  It's generally believed that only Malcolm Reed and James Bond are in the running for Hoshi Sato's affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchiladas and Earl Grey (The Ballad of Hoshi and Q)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoshi's Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022485) by [Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto/pseuds/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto). 



> Many thanks to Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto for the cute flash fic and the big prod to make Q's case to Hoshi. Having to decide amongst Malcolm Reed, James Bond and Q: There's no denying that Hoshi Sato has got it tough. So should we all!
> 
> For the non-Enterprise fans who do know some original _Star Trek_ , Hoshi Sato is the communications officer and linguist (like Uhura) and the UT is the universal translator which she develops.

Brilliant computer geek

Gave the UT a tweak,

Made her knees go all weak

And now Hoshi can’t speak.

 

Of his slender physique,

She’d like more than a peek.

Though her prospects seem bleak,

We know Hoshi’s a sneak.

 

“Is it dinner you seek

Served on plates of fine teak?”

Q is ready to freak.

Oh, he’s far up the creek!

 

Who’d have thought that the meek,

Glasses perched upon beak,

Could so make the springs squeak

With a girl who’s quite sleek?

 

As Reed plays with plastique

And Bond curses a streak,

Q’s obvious mystique

Is all written in Greek.


End file.
